Living With This Secret
by Demetre Ironhilt
Summary: Virginia Weasely uncovers her dreams when she discovers that Harry Potter is indeed not dead. May be G/HP later. Rated b/c I wanted it to be.
1. The Truth

Living With This Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

__

"Ginny, truth, or dare?" Lavender asked mischievously.

"Dare," I stated with confidence. A Cheshire- cat like grin broke out on her face.

"Very well. I dare you to.." she glanced around the room. "To steal Hermione's wand and give it back to her tomorrow, without her knowledge."

This was the dumbest thing I have ever heard, considering that Hermione was sitting behind the ring of us students reading a book. Luckily, though, I had a plan. My twin brothers, Fred and George, were more often than not getting into trouble. They had opened up a Wizarding joke shop in the nearby town of Hogsmeade, and specialized in fake wands. With this knowledge I could easily fool Lavender into thinking that I had Hermione's wand. It would otherwise prove deadly to even consider stealing her wand.

"Fine," I said, with a bored look on my face. "I'll do it later, okay? Now then," I scanned the circle, looking for a victim. "Ron!" I stopped, acknowledging one of my other brothers. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," came his freckle- faced answer.

I decided to let him off easy. "Who is it that you... er fancy?" To some people, this may have looked like one of the more embarrassing questions, but it was a widely known fact that Ron liked Hermione, and in a more than friendship way.

"Er, Hermione, duh!"

What made this situation funny to me was that Ron had no idea that Hermione was sitting in the armchair behind us and could more than likely hear every single word we said. Boy was he in for a surprise later. But maybe it was for the best. They both liked each other. They just hadn't admitted it to each other, yet.

"Okay, let's see," Ron said slowly. The entire circle circulated with truth or dares until it came to Dean, who in turn asked Ron a question.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ron said again.

"How did Harry die?"

Those four words were all that it took to make me lose it. It wasn't really a question that anyone had ever up frontly asked, everyone assumed that it was Voldemort. But I knew better.

This is why I found myself wandering through the hallways so late at night. Over the years I had grown to know Harry quite well, achieving that friendship that I yearned so long for with him. But the moment that I had finally reached that level, was the moment that I lost him.

It had been the summer before this year. I'm in my sixth now, Harry would have been in his seventh and final year. I had gotten word form an owl through Ron, that Harry was dead. It gave no detailed explanation of the occupancy of events, just that he died. What I remember most, was not crying that day.

But I was crying now, and not because he was dead. I was crying because I knew something that no one else did. Harry Potter was indeed not dead, and I was the only person who knew this.

No, I can say that I did not fill my head with a false fantasy as most might suppose about if he was alive. What happened was that the moment I relieved the letter, I knew something wasn't right. The pieces didn't fit together, and I myself did extensive research. I hoped that he was still alive, but at that time I thought that that would be stupid.

But then there was that one day in Diagon Alley. I saw a face, I saw his face. It was usually so beautifully sculpted with jet- black hair that fell in a ragged mess around his face and emerald green eyes that would cause my heart, among many, many others, to melt at the sight. But what my eyes saw was exactly the opposite. Gone was the boyish happiness and exuberance, from his face I saw a tainted innocence. He looked so sad, standing there, half hidden behind a table counter in an unknown store. A second later, though, he was gone.

Yet I knew that he was out there, doing something that would bring justice to this world. He would never run, he was too brave for that.

And I was the only person in the world who knew, I told myself over and over. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that Sirius, Harry's godfather was well aware of what was happening, but everyone else showed no signs whatsoever of what really happened. Hermione and Ron definitely didn't know. And this being a secret, I couldn't tell them. I began to wander if Harry even knew that he was still alive, he sure as hell didn't think that anyone knew that he existed still.

I wandered back to my room at midnight exactly, drying my eyes. I so desired to let them all know that he was still there, to take away their and his pain, but I couldn't. My head hit the pillow of my bed softly. There would be little sleep tonight.

A small smile entered my face as I thought about all of the times Harry and I spent together. Some were good, and some were definitely bad. But in the end, it was all beautiful.

Once more I settled into an uncomfortable feeling of loss for myself. I didn't know what future lay ahead of me. Why, in the past year I realized that magic was becoming a chore and I didn't have my heart set on it like I used to. There were other things consuming my mind, mainly my dreams. It all started with one conversation I had had with Harry, two years ago.

__

I sat down and leaned up against the large maple tree near the lake, stretching my arms wide. Exams were just finished for the year. Harry sat next to me, no doubtedly enjoying the relaxing experience.

"What's wrong Gin?"

"Nothing," I said. "Why do you ask?"

"There's something, I can tell. I can see it in your eyes, you aren't happy."

Harry always had a knack for noticing things Ron or Hermione couldn't. It was one of the things that made him so likable.

"Maybe just a little unhappy."

"What is it?" he asked, turning himself towards me.

"I- I'm getting sick of this Harry. Its the same thing, day after day. When all I want is to, is to," I let out a sigh of frustration. "I would tell you but you'll laugh."

"I promise that I would never laugh at you," he said with a wink. "But don't tell me what it is, I'll figure it out sooner or later."

"I just want to do it, but so many things are standing in the way!"

"Ginny, no matter what happens, who enters or leaves you life, you have to follow your dreams. If its what makes you happy, then you should go for it, no matter what people tell you, no matter how hard it is to forget to hope or believe..."

I'll never forget that day. It inspired me beyond all natural reasoning. I had always wanted to do one thing and one thing only. To sing.

I discovered the talent my fourth year. When I sang, I felt such a warmth of spirit, body and mind. There was nothing that had given me sweeter relief then to hear those warm, sweet notes pour from my mouth. It wasn't the most reasonable of dreams, but it wasn't impossible.

Harry's words really hit home. Thanks to him, I wanted to give myself a life, and live like he could not. I made up my mind right then and there to fulfill my promise.


	2. Ron and Hermione

A/N: So, d'you like? I have it all written already. I'll upload if I get reviews, or if I get bored. Hehehehe! Mwuahaha! Big thanx if you do review! ::Does Happy Dance::

"Good morning Ron, Hermione," I greeted at breakfast the next morning in a cheerier manner. Neither of the two looked up from their plate of eggs as they stabbed it with their forks. Something was afoot.

"It wouldn't kill you to say 'hi' back, Ron," I said to my brother.

"Oh. Hi Gin, didn't notice you there."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I sat down next to Ron, and across from Hermione. "You two are awfully quiet today."

Hermione finally looked up at Ron, and her face turned bright red. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that this had something to do with last nights game of truth or dare, when he admitted he liked her. They were so hopeless.

"So," I said, "are you two going on that Hogsmeade field trip tonight?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders and Hermione nodded into her food.

"Are you going Ron?" I asked him again.

"I don't know."

"What's not to know?" I asked. "It'll be fun, there's no reason not to."

"It wouldn't be the same with out Harry."

I felt my heart drop for him. He may never know the truth about what happened, I could never tell.

"Ron, you have to stop using that as an excuse. Harry would want you to go. Just like he would have wanted Hermione to go as well."

He snorted. "So you're telling me, that on Harry's death bed, wherever it may have been, that he wanted us to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Look Ron," I said a little angrier. "He wouldn't have wanted you two to be moping around every day. Its not going to help. So whether you want to or not, you're going."

"Ha, fat chance. I think I'll stay in for once. You know catch up on some homework." My brother stood up and left the table as fast as he could. Hermione watched him leave.

"Oh, Gin, I feel terrible!" she admitted to me.

"How so?" I asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Well for one, I feel horrible for Ron. He won't do anything anymore," she said in a frustrated tone. "And for another, I feel completely guilty."

"About what?"

"You know how you all were playing that truth or dare game last night?"

"M- hm."

"I kind of overheard Ron say something about me," she said.

I started laughing light- heatedly. "You feel guilty because Ron likes you?"

"No, more of I feel guilty because I over heard and he doesn't know it." She began to ramble faster and faster. "And then I don't know if I like him, I thought I did, but things are different now that Harry's not here. And even then, I don't know what to do about it, or if I should tell him, or how he would react, and I just- oh, I don't want to ruin our friendship!"

"Calm down Hermione, everything will turn out fine," I promised. "But for now, I think that you need to have a talk with him about Harry. You're the only person who knows half of what he's going through, you're the only person that can get through to him. You can worry about the whole 'liking' thing later. I don't want to lose Ron to a depression."

"I will, Gin, I promise."

"Thanks. So I'll see you later tonight?"

"I guess so."

I stood up, leaving Hermione to her unfinished breakfast. Then I walked to the library, to read a book and get my mind off things. I found that sometimes it helps just to escape reality for a while.

Just like I always am, I began to think of Harry. I know that he had been alive then, but would be still alive now? I pushed the thought away. I couldn't think of that now. If Harry wanted to be seen, he would be. My heart longed to see his smiling face again, like it had so many times before at The Burrow or in the common room.

Was he all alone now? Did he have a home to go to? How can he survive like this, I thought. I snapped the book shut and closed my eyes, pulling a memory from my brain.

__

"And once again, Harry Potter catches the snitch! Its a Gryffindor victory!"

The crowd was shaking with applause, I myself was screaming myself hoarse. Hermione and I were practically dancing on the stands. We both rushed down to meet Harry and Ron as they came back in.

Harry was practically being drowned in hugs, as usual. Finally we were able to pull him away and give him our hugs as well. We were one step closer to getting the quidditch cup.

He looked so alive, his hair was mussed up from the wind, which had also brought lively color from his cheeks. He smiled at me.

"Harry, you did it!" I screamed in his ear.

"It was nothing," he joked.

"Maybe for you," I said to him. "Sometimes you are so full of yourself," I joked with a sly grin.

"What?! I'm shocked!"

"You damned fool," I said, tugging on his arm. "Come on, we have to get back to the common room, they're having a party..."

I remember dancing the night away with my peers. It had been a wonderful night, with laughing and singing, and oh the eating. But the memory faded away. It was gone, just like he was.


	3. Our Song

Chapter 3: Our Song

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be on _fan_fiction.net. That just wouldn't make sense... And I don't own any of these songs either...

A/n: Well, another chapter. I already have written the next 9 chapters. Its all about uploading...(Smirks) Thankyou if you reviewed! And look, I fixed the chapters so they weren't the same. (Bows repeatedly). Now review, or I'll be forced to cry... ;-)

I walked up to the beautifully sculptured building slowly. Neither Hermione nor Ron were around that night, and I had my suspicions that they both had stayed at Hogwarts. The building shined a light blue in the moonlight. It wasn't particularly large, but it did draw some attention to itself. I big, loopy letters stood out 'Moonlit Symphony'. I had only been in there once before, and quite by accident in itself. It was raining and it was the first place I saw, so I ran in. There had been a stage set up in the center of the room. Standing on it had been a piano player, in a tuxedo no less, and the grandest piano I had ever seen.

It surprised me to see such a muggle operation in the middle of Hogsmeade. There were no muggles there of course, but apparently the muggle way of performing had become extremely popular. It was only the rare places like these that I saw wizards in dressy muggle clothing.

Anyway, I opened the door delicately. It was heavily perfumed with an evening musk and smoke from several of the watchers smoking cigars. There were small tables and many chairs lining them. Wizards dressed in ivy black robes were sitting and chatting as they drank. Tonight there was no performer to be seen yet. Instead some one had magicked the piano so that it was playing on its own. The keys were moving on their own, playing a light and jazzy tune.

I took a deep breath and stepped inside. I was barely noticed. I sat down at a table occupied by a man not taller than I, but definitely wider. He was smoking a cigar and wearing a long black robe and a top hat, a peculiar mix.

"Good afternoon," I said.

"Yes, Good day." He puffed out a puff of smoke that immediately took the form of a perfectly round circle. "You come here not to enjoy the show, am I right?"

"Yes," I said slowly. "and no."

"Ahhh," he said mysteriously. "The stage is yours. Come by next Saturday night. We have an opening."

I looked at him strangely. Would he allow me to perform without knowing who or how talented I was? He seemed to be reading my thoughts.

"I will need some more... information about you." He puffed some smoke out. "We don't let just anyone in here, you know."

I nodded. "Very well."

"You do have a name."

"Torah," I lied. I stuck out my hand. "Eighteen."

"James Doltman." He shook my hand. "I have a feeling that we are going to be very good business together, Torah."

I knew that he knew that my name wasn't Torah, and that I probably wasn't eighteen, but he knew that I would be good for business, despite the legal oddities. This man knew more than he let on. Maybe there really was an Inner Eye after all.

"Remember, Saturday, eight o'clock p.m. I assume you'll come prepared."

"Fine. Saturday." I stood up and left Mr. Doltman to his business. How was I going to make it here on Saturday, when there wouldn't be another trip scheduled for months?

By the time I got back to the common room, it was only nine o'clock. Needless to say people were wondering why I went back so early, but I had no other business there. The common room was abandoned, or so I thought. I walked in and a warm fire was glowing in the corner. I was suddenly filled with warmth.

A shadow caught my eye from the corner of the room. It was obvious to me now that I was not alone. In the corner, who was there but Ron and Hermione, kissing! They broke apart as soon as they saw me standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I stuttered. This was not what I had expected to see, not that it didn't make me happy.

Hermione suddenly looked extremely nervous, and Ron's ears turned a red to match his hair. I had to hold my laughter down, those two could be too much sometimes. Ron cleared his throat loudly.

"Well Hermione, I think that I need to go to the library, to...er.. Study! Yeah, that's it. Study. Care to join me?" Ron asked her.

"Uhhh, sure, Ron, of course! Let's go!" The two left in a hurry. After they left I began to laugh. It only took them maybe four years! I trudged up to my bedroom, dragging my feet. I was excited about the gig, but I had no clue as to how or what I was going to do. A sense of foreboding settled in my stomach.

Now that I think about it more, I realized that I've never sang in front of anyone before. What if I sounded horrible but didn't know it? I'd look like a fool in front of all of those people!

Deep down I knew that I didn't sound horrible because I had in fact sang for some one once and it had turned out to be the best day of my entire life.

__

"I got it, you want to... tap dance?" Harry asked.

"Shut up Harry, if you don't know it by now, then you'll never figure it out," I said back to him. We were back at the Burrow for the winter holidays, Harry had chosen to stay with us. It was our last day there, and it was snowing beautifully. Him and I were gathered around the fireplace, hanging out and talking like all old friends should. We were sitting side by side on the floor, and neither of us had any clue as to where Ron was. The last I had heard from him was when he had decided to go for a walk in the harsh weather, not the brightest plan he's had.

Harry, though, was trying to guess what it was that I had wanted to do. It had been over a year and he still hadn't gotten it, which was somewhat insulting.

"No, no, no. I know what it is Gin, I've just been holding back all of this time. I know what it is. There's only one thing left, Quidditch!"

"Don't make me scoff Harry!" He was laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach.

"Fine, fine, fine, you want to sing."

I stared at him with my mouth open. "How did you know, if you say that you've known during the entire time?"

"You have a beautiful voice."

I tried to hide my face so that he wouldn't see the blush that crept up on it. Even though we had been friends for the longest time, some of the comments he gave would cause me to melt entirely. I tried not to let it show.

"Thank you."

"Now sing for me-"

"NO!" I yelled.

"Come on, please?"

"No Harry-"

"Why not?" he asked with a glint in his eye.

"Because, I don't sing for anyone but myself."

"Well that's not selfish..." he said sarcastically.

"I never sing for anyone, though."

"You do now. Come on, I bet you're great. Now do it."

"Fine, fine. But I'll have you know that my heart is not in it now, so if it sucks, its your fault."

"It won't suck," he put in as a side comment.

"Whatever. But what do you want me to sing?"

"I don't care."

"Well neither do I! You get to pick something."

"Okay." He thought for a moment. "You've seen Pearl Harbor, right?"

"Yeah, Hermione had me watch it."

"Okay, then sing 'There You'll Be.' I love that song."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Never mind, just do it," he said at his embarrassment.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes.

When I think back on these times,

and the dreams we left behind,

I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life.

When I look back on these days,

I'll look and see your face,

you were right there for me,

you were right there for.

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky,

in my dreams you'll always be the one i love, for all my life,

I'll keep a part of you with me,

and everywhere I am there you'll be.

And everywhere I am,

there you'll be.

Well you showed me how it feels,

to feel the sky within my reach,

and I always will remember all the strength you gave to me,

your love made me make it through,

Oh, I owe so much to you,

you were right there for me,

you were right there for me.

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky,

in my dreams you'll always be the one i love, for all my life,

I'll keep a part of you with me,

and everywhere I am there you'll be.

And everywhere I am,

there you'll be.

cause I always saw in you my light my strength,

and i want to thank you know for all the ways...

you were right there for me,

you were right there for me,

Always...

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky,

in my dreams you'll always be the one i love, for all my life,

I'll keep a part of you with me,

and everywhere I am there you'll be.

And everywhere I am,

there you'll be.

There, you'll, be.

I opened my eyes and there was Harry, staring at me intently, studying me even.

"Holy Hell," he said.

"That bad huh?" I looked at the floor. "I knew that I shouldn't have-"

He put a finger to my lips to stop my incessant rambling. "Virginia Weasely. I think that if I don't kiss you now I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life."

He leaned his already close face closer to mine, until our lips touched in a kiss. My eyes were closed again as I reveled in that one moment that created pure magic. I could feel a shock radiate through my body, and could have sworn that my heart skipped a beat or two.

We pulled apart, him smiling that oh- so- charming smile of his. "It was perfect," he exhaled.

We never spoke of that kiss again, I didn't even tell Hermione or Ron what had happened. I still think about how he said 'it was perfect', most of the time debating whether he was talking about the song, the kiss, or both. I've always hoped both.

But anyway, that was how I knew that I had some talent, or that at least Harry would tell the truth to me. I hoped so.

I wracked my brain, trying to think of a song that would be suitable for next Saturday. Most of them were from movies that Hermione showed me in my fifth year, 'A Walk to Remember', 'Pearl Harbor', stuff like that. A walk To Remember seemed like it had the highest chance of a good performance. I really felt for that one song 'Only Hope,' that she sang. It reminded me of when he kissed me, or that scene did at least. She was singing, her man was watching, then boom, afterward they kissed. I just hoped that my life would turn out a little happier than hers.

So its decided, I thought to myself. It would be 'Only Hope'.

I already knew the lyrics by heart. I was, in fact, one of those people who if they read something, they can remember it with no problem. It was an extremely annoying feat to have, but it did help with times like these.

"There's a song that's inside, of my soul..."


	4. I'm A Barbie Girl

Chapter 4: I'm a Barbie Girl...

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be on _fan_fiction.net. That just wouldn't make sense...

I stopped after rehearsing the song a few times, I didn't want my voice to go hoarse. Plus, my mind started going a little psycho when I realized that I had no way of getting to Hogsmeade next weekend. I started to feel dizzy, so I sat down.

Harry had admitted to me a long time ago that he used to get into Hogsmeade with a secret entrance and his invisibility cloak, a pathway also used by my psychotic twin brothers, Fred and George. But neither Fred nor George had the courtesy of an invisibility cloak, and that was all I needed.

Quietly and stealthily as possible, I left my room to the seventh year boys' dormitories. I snuck in and shut the door. Instead of five beds, there were only four, evenly spaced with long, crimson canopies hanging over the top. It pretty much looked the same as ours, only with more room now that Harry wasn't there.

I walked over to an aging chest with Ron's name inscripted on the front. There were latches, but I quickly magicked them open with my wand. The top flew open, and the contents inside looked normal from the top view. I knowingly, however, neatly pulled off the top items and searched around the bottom.

There was several objects that I didn't even know that Ron had. Perhaps those were better left unidentified. But at the very bottom there was a shiny, glimmering material peaking out. I pulled on it, the cloak slid out from the bottom of his chest. Hopefully he wouldn't be needing this any time soon, I thought.

I tried it on, it melded around my body until it felt like there was no cloak there at all. I walked over to the mirror, met with a blank image.

I smiled to myself. My dream was finally coming true.

My next task would be more difficult. I had no clothes to wear in muggle form.

I knocked on the door. "Hermione?"

There was a shuffling of feet, then she appeared, looking bright eyed.

"Oh, hi Gin," she said. She stepped inside from the door. "What is it?"

"Well, you see, for my muggle studies class, we've finally moved on to the sociatic development concerning clothing."

"That was really fun, I remember that..."

It was a very good thing that Hermione didn't know that I didn't have a Muggle Studies class this year.

"Anyway, I'm supposed to be covering formal clothing for a group project, I was wandering if you maybe had anything in my size?" I said with a pleading look.

"Oh, Ginny, you silly little girl," she teased. "Of course I have something, but you don't need my clothes. Haven't you learned how to Transfigure clothing in Transfiguration yet?"

"No."

"Well I'll teach you then, it is really simple. All you need is a dress, in your case."

"Come with me," I ordered. Hermione followed me into my room where I pulled out an old dress.

She coughed as a wave of dust flew up into the air.

"Will this work?" I asked, waving it around.

"Yes. Now, I have the perfect idea. Red, I think. Its the latest in France. What area are you covering?"

"Oh, France, yes, that's it," I said quickly.

"Alright." she closed her eyes, held the dress with one hand and her wand in the other. "You have to visualize it. Then say Miranda Mirara Aurora Platara." Her wand gave a few complicated swirls, before the dress burst into a beautiful red, silky material.

"Thanks," I said, running my hands over the soft material.

"No prob. You think you have the spell?"

"Yeah, I remember it. And one more thing, you wouldn't happen to have any muggle magazines? I think that that might help a lot with our report."

"Sure, let me go get them." She e rushed back with a handful of fashion magazines, then plopped them down on the bed.

"Thank you so much," I said.

"Anytime."

She left me, and the moment she did I slid on the dress. It was a gorgeous, strapless dress that was cut diagonally at the bottom, and a dark red sheath that flowed over it. I would have to buy some shoes later. I didn't want to have to resort to stealing them, which I never would.


	5. First Chance

Chapter 5: First Chance

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be on _fan_fiction.net. That just wouldn't make sense...

A/N: Have I uploaded enough chapters yet? GOOD! B/C I would really, really, _really _like more reviews. Don't make me cry...

I paced back and forth across the area behind stage. I was beyond nervousness.

Just earlier that day I had bought some clear, strappy sandals to go with my outfit, I figured that they would pretty much go with anything. I twisted my hair up into a graceful twist, leaving several pieces lining my face. I at least looked like a star.

"Torah!" Mr. Doltman called. "You're up in five."

I snapped out of my oblivious reverie. "Yes sir." Stage presence, I told myself, it's all about stage present. I had the voice, all I need was a little confidence.

"You have to follow your dreams," a voice rang through my head. I had to follow my dreams.

"Presenting tonight for your entertainment, Torah."

I walked onto the stage with much more confidence than I was feeling. A piano man in a white tux was there, he gave me a wink and handed me a microphone. I smiled at him.

Standing there looking up into the crowd, people began to clap. Men who were slouching now sat up straight, some gave out cat calls, while others raised their drinks at me. Not everyone was so disrespectful, though, and I kept my balance. I found it all quite flattering. There was only one thing that made my skin crawl.

There were also two hooded figures sitting on opposite ends of the room. They reminded me of dementors. It was hard for me to keep composure with out seeing their faces, I didn't know how they were reacting. It was the same problems I had with Masquerades, or clowns even. After the Riddle incident I was left with a paranoid and constant suspicion.

I nodded to the player, he began the music. There was no going back now.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul. Its the one that I've tried to write over an over again. I will wait in the infinite cold. But you sing to me over, and over, and over again. When it feels like my dreams are so far..."

I continued to what seemed a flawless performance.

"... I know now, you're my only hope. Mm, mmm mm mm mm, ooh."

Before I had a chance to even set down the microphone, the audience reacted with a thundering applause. I bowed. All of the people were standing, except for the two in hoods, who clapped slowly and otherwise remained stagnant.

I bowed again and left the stage, much to the audience's dismay (I hoped!).

"I must say, I didn't expect that coming from you. We could use you on a regular basis. Same time next week?" Mr. Doltman approached me after the performance.

"Sure," I said with out thinking. These were dreams after all. "Good night."

"Good night. Oh and, you can expect to be relieving something in the mail by next week."

I scrunched up my nose. I don't really know what that could have been.

Once safely outside and in a dark alley, I slid on the cloak and became invisible to the night. The haul back to Hogwarts was a long one, I had to take off my shoes to handle it.

By the time I made it back, it was half past eleven. I stumbled into the common room sleepily. For some reason, the image of those two hooded figures haunted my memory. Whatever it was about them, it made me apprehensive, for once I just wanted to pull the hoods off and mock them and their faces.

I took off my dress. It transfigured back into the ratty old thing as soon as I took it off. Luckily I had her magazines for other looks. I yawned widely, my eyelids drooping as my head hit my bed. I instantaneously fell asleep.


	6. Compramising Remembering You

Chapter 6: Compramising/ Remembering You

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be on _fan_fiction.net. That just wouldn't make sense...

"Stay, my little Valentine, Stay... Everyday, is Valentine's Day..." I finished. A somewhat cheesy song, I thought, but it did the job and I performed it well enough. Maybe otherwise I wouldn't be relieving another standing ovation. I'd never seen most of this crowd before, besides the two creepy looking hooded figures that sat at opposite ends of the room. At least one of them was always there, the one to my left was at least. I shuddered as I looked over at him/ her. Whoever they were.

It was becoming harder and harder to sneak out at nights. Mr. Doltman had asked me to come in more than just Saturdays, but several week nights too. He began sending me sheet music for me to sing via owl post, and, surprisingly, payment. Apparently with my frequent performances came quite a large amount of profits. I'd received more sickles and knuts than I'd ever seen in one holding. With this knowledge my confidence grew to new heights.

And I still wouldn't let him advertise me publicly. He had approached me after a show, one week ago...

__

"You put on quite a performance out there," he stated. His black cigar was resting in his fingers as he billowed puffs of smoke into the air. "I've asked Monty to put up an add for you next week. Should pull in even more business."

"I really don't think that that would be necessary," I blundered.

"I do."

"Aren't you getting enough money as it is?" I asked. I slung my shoes over my shoulder. I had thoughtfully brought some sneakers with me so the walk would be easier, and began to put them on.

"How much is enough?" He asked with another puff. The thought dawned on me that maybe Mr. Doltman was much more of a money grubber than I had thought. "It would be helpful for you and for me."

"Look," I said, standing up. "We're in this business together, and we don't have a contract. Save yourself some money and don't spend anymore on me. I would explain it to you if I could, but if you put up anything at all about me, then I'll bail."

He grunted in frustration. "Fine, fine." He put out his cigar, as if it too was resigned to being put out like he was. "Don't want to lose my rising star," he said in an almost sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry James. I just, can't do this."

"Don't you want to go somewhere with yourself? You could make it almost anywhere you know."

"Almost." I shrugged my shoulders. "Get back to me when I can make it anywhere, not almost anywhere."

"You are coming in here next week, right Kid?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

And here I was. Business was looking better as each week passed. But I was not.

Hermione was beginning to wonder about me. She asked me all sorts of questions, like it was her responsibility now that Harry was gone.

And, goodness, how would Harry have reacted to this? He would say that I was pushing myself too far, coming back too late, too many nights a week. He would say that this was not what I had dreamt of, and it wasn't. What was important to me, though, was that I loved to perform still. It brought me my only relief, yet it did cause me more stress than maybe it was worth.

My grades were slipping, little by little. Several teachers had managed to pull me aside after class and asked me if there was something going on back at home, and I actually was able to lose over thirty house points in Snape's class for not paying attention.

"Typical, for a Weasely," Snape had snapped at me. I frowned at the memory of Snapes greasy complexion in my face.

"Torah, I think they want an Encoure."

"What?" I spun around. Ivan sat at the piano grinning at me.

"They want you to sing another song!" Mr. Piano Man (I still hadn't learned his name) yelled over the aupplause. "What will it be tonight?"

"I can't do another one," I said back through clenched teeth. "I don't have anything prepared!"

"Sure you do. Just pick something out. I know every song," said the blond haired man with a grin.

"Fine," I whispered. I put on a smile for the audience and held the microphone closer to my face in one of my long black gloves. "This is one of my personal favorites. And its called, 'There You'll be'." Of course in the heat of any moment, that would be the song that came to mind.

The sound emitted form the crowd died down to a low hush. The Piano Man wiggled his fingers and struck the appropriate cords. A pale light shown on him as I retreated into shadows slowly as to not trip over my dress. It was a full length, shimmering black gown that had taken far by the longest to perfect.

I heard my cue.

__

When I think back on these times,

and the dreams we left behind,

I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life.

When I look back on these days,

I'll look and see your face,

you were right there for me,

you were right there for.

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky,

in my dreams you'll always be the one i love, for all my life,

I'll keep a part of you with me,

and everywhere I am there you'll be.

And everywhere I am,

there you'll be.

Images of Harry immediately flashed through my head. I closed my eyes and let the music flow. How could this song always do this to me? Bring me right back to that one moment I will never relive?

I was tired, angry and confused all at once. I still needed him.

Before I knew it I had finished the song. The crowd roared, but now it meant nothing to me. I realized that everything that I had been doing had been for him. Without him, I would not be standing here where I am today.

I gave a curt nod to the crowd and nearly ran back stage and into the safety of darkness, barely noticing that the hooded figure had mysteriously disappeared. I decided against going to see Mr. Doltman tonight and instead return home. I desperately needed a break and to rethink this whole thing over.

A/N: Another chapter, all in a days work! Now, let me explain to all you readers, if any, there is no point for me to continue posting this story, unless you're going to read it. And the only way that I'll know that you're reading it, is if you give me a review. It could be an anything. If you're bored, don't want to do your homework or something... I have no life. I live for reviews... MWuahahahahahahaha! ::laughs evilly:: NOW REVIEW. plz?


	7. Give It Me

Chapter 7: Give it me...

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be on _fan_fiction.net. That just wouldn't make sense...

A/N: Hehe. I finally updated to the point where this story has a plot. Amazing, isn't it? I've never heard of a story with a plot... =) But anyway. Enjoy. Don't enjoy. I don't care. Just as long as you read it...

Before I left I changed out of the dress and into a comfortable pair of jeans and my favorite muggle spaghetti strapped shirt. I put on my jean jacket, and splashed some cold water on my face in the bathrooms. It was considered 'muggle extreme' to wear something like this in public in the wizarding world, but I can't help it if I shared my fathers fondness over muggle maladies. I pulled my hair back in a loose ponytail.

When I walked outside I could tell that it was well past midnight. I closed the door behind me that led to a dark alley that was an outlet to a main trail in Hogsmeade. I heard it click behind me, it had been magicked to lock on its own. I turned to put the cloak on, when a hand touched my shoulder gruffly.

"That's a nice cloak," he said, me spinning around. Standing there was a man in a black cloak, no doubtedly one of those who was always at the show. He removed his hand.

"Yes it is," I said, trying to move past him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I couldn't see his face. "...Ginny Weasely."

"Let me pass," I said forcefully.

"I don't think I will," he said, blocking my pathway. His voice sounded oddly familiar. "But what I would like to know is what a Weasely like you is doing in a place like this."

"You know why I'm here, you wouldn't come here otherwise. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have places to be."

"Not so fast. Give me the cloak."

"No." He loomed even more menacingly more over me.

"Give it to me," he growled.

"Let me by!"

"Give me the Goddamn cloak!" he yelled.

"Let me by!" I shouted. Raising my voice to match his. He threw me against the wall hard enough to give him enough time to pin me there.

"Very well, Weasely. I'm sure that my master won't mind me taking you and the cloak. Kill two birds with one stone, you might say," he whispered sardonically. His tone made the hair on my neck stand on end.

"Let me go," I pleaded.

His response was to take out his wand. As he moved his free hand away I broke free and managed to escape my enemies grasp. Knowing that he would use his wand to hex me of some sort, I kicked him behind his shins so that he would falter, than shoved him against the wall. His wand fell to the floor as he let out another grunt. I thieved it, breaking into a sprint and leaving the man behind.

I didn't know where I was running to, I just kept running as far away from the man as possible. I ran out of breath after a while and slowed into a normal walk. There were no crowds to hide behind at this late an hour. All of the shops had closed up except for the three broomsticks, which held only a couple of sour faced wizards who looked as if they had no better place to go. I walked in the opposite direction of the pub, careful to stay as hidden in the shadows as possible.

When I reached another dark corridor, I took a turn into it and leaned my head against the wall. I was clutching the wand so tight that my knuckles had turned white, and if I had a mirror at this moment, my face probably would have been flushed red. I took a closer look at the wand.

It was a mottled dark color, and at the base there were initials in silver scripted letters. 'D.M.'

There was only one person I knew that had these intials, Draco Malfoy.

A/n: Oooh! The vampire- like hotness. For all you Buffy fans out there, doesn't Draco look like he could be Spike's son in the second movie? They are both sooo... Never mind. Drop me a review?


	8. Forces Inside Tearing Me Apart

Chapter 8: Forces Unknown Tearing Me Apart

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be on _fan_fiction.net. That just wouldn't make sense...

A/n: I was really, really pleased all the reviews I got. Hey nething is better than nothing! lol, and since you all took the time to review, I'm going to update! Woo, woo!

I had no idea as to why Draco would have wanted anything to do with me except to get to Harry. But everyone thought that Harry was dead, so it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

All I did know was that he was in allegiance with the Dark Lord, so that may have been his 'Master'. But what would He want with Harry's cloak? And did He or Draco even know that the cloak had belonged to Harry once?

My thoughts were interrupted, when yet another hand, was placed over my mouth. I dropped the wand and struggled against the stranger. The cloak slipped form my grasp as well. I was being pulled farther and farther back, with no hope of being freed.

I felt myself hit the hard, cold floor. I spit some dirt out of my mouth and groaned.

"Malfoy, I swear, if you even-"

"Where is it?" The voice was different, it took me by surprise. He (obviously) sounded frantic.

"What?" I asked, still shaken from the recent incident.

"Where is it?" I couldn't see him, but his outline was visible. He was taller than Malfoy. I stood up, stepped a foot closer to him, but still wasn't able to make out his face. He removed my jacket and from the sounds I heard, he was searching for something. He took a large step towards me, and in return, I took a step back.

"Give it to me."

"Stop, stay away," I warned. My wand was only in my back pocket, for easy access. I put my hand protectively behind me. He tilted his head, taking note to my action.

Then he lunged, wrapping his arms around my waist and grasping for the wand. He was so close and yet I still couldn't see him. Held the wand up, as if trying to read it.

For a moment I stood dumbly, and forgot that this stranger had attacked me. A second later I realized that this would be his vulnerable moment, he wasn't paying attention to me.

I threw myself at him, knocking him off of his feet. He was wearing a large cloak too.

Grabbing my wand, I ran off, picking up the other wand and the cloak as well. Again, I was running blindly through Hogsmeade. I heard footsteps behind me. I sped up. I saw a light shining in the street, a street lamp. With my eyes focused there, I went towards it.

I skidded to a halt. Standing at the opposite end of the road with his hands on his hips was Draco Malfoy. I spun around. At that end was the other hooded figure.

Frantically I looked between the two of them, not knowing which way to run. The lamplight illuminated the ominous scene.

I was about to put on the cloak, but my instincts told me that it wouldn't have helped with those two. I fumbled for the wands, pointing one at each of them.

Malfoy, unhooded, seemed to be looking straight through me.

"Well, well, well. What a pleasant surprise. My two favorite people standing right in front of me. Oh don't look so nervous, _Ginny_. I don't want to hurt you," Malfoy said with a laugh that made me shutter. "Now then, where is my wand? I think that I'll be needng it back now."

I looked from either side of me.

"Let her go, Malfoy. She's of no importance to us."

"But I think she is. Voldemort will be very pleased, very pleased indeed." he nodded in my direction. "What are you protecting her for? She'll only get in the way of you." He snakily paced closer to me, his light blond hair gleaming in the moonlight. His silvery blue eyes laughed maliciously. "Aww, look at her. All grown up, singing in the club like some little superstar. And quite the beauty, now. She's finally grown out of that freckly faced phase that she was stuck in for the longest time."

He struck a nerve. I boiled with anger, I was quite sensitive about how I looked. Even if in the end it was a "compliment", it didn't mean much coming from him. In anger I pointed both his wand and mine at him.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" As simple as the spell was, when used to one's advantage it could cause some serious damage. Malfoy flew into the air, with the combined powers of his and my wand, and was thrown to someplace unknown. My eyes widened, I hadn't expected him to go that far.

There was still the problem of that man behind me. All the while he watched silently. I felt his gaze on my back. To my knowledge, he had no weapon on him or he would have used it already.

I glanced at him. I sprinted off, and he followed. I turned left, then right, then left again until I was lost in a maze of backstreets and allies. My heart sped up as the footsteps grew louder. I didn't dare look behind me.

Whatever the case might have been, he caught up with me. He grabbed hold of my arm, I pulled back.

"What do you want from me?!" I shouted.

"Just give it to me!"

"Whatever it is, I don't have it!" I dropped what contents I held and fought back against him. He obviously wasn't expecting this. The man jumped back.

"I don't want to hurt you," he siad quietly, althouhg he still clenched onto my elbow.

"Then let go-"

"Just give it to me."

"Who are you?"

"Give it to me!"

Not knowing what else to do, I ran towards him full force. The weight of myself knocked him over onto the floor. I found myself sprawled on top of him. He tried to shove me off of him. I yanked off of the hood.

"NO!" He attempted to cover his face with his hands.

I immediately removed myself from him. This creature that lay before me on the floor, the same man that attacked me, was the reason that I tried to flee the scene. I backed up against the wall, bringing my hands to my mouth. Tears were streaming down my face and didn't seem to want to stop.

"Ginny-"

"No. No," I repeated. He stepped closer to me. "Don't touch me!"

"Ginny, let me explain, I never was able to-"

"No. You left me, you left them-" I blundered.

"Please-"

"No, you can't do this again. I'm not going to lose this again. Why did you go? You killed me. You killed me Harry."

A/n: I know, big, big surprise! (er... that was sarcasm! lol...) Thanks for the interesting review, and yes, if the dude who played Lucius wasn't such a wicked actor (I know I love him!) Then it _would_ kick to have Spike as his father. We can always dream...


	9. Welcome to America

Chapter 9: Hold Me Again, Welcome To America

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be on _fan_fiction.net. That just wouldn't make sense...

A/n: thanks for the reviews, sry about the grammer/ sp. errors! I'm so glad that yall like my story! So i'll update 2 chapters. he! he! he!

All I remember out of that is a pair of warm arms encircling me. It felt so right to have his arms wrapped around me again. Eventually I stopped crying.

I looked up into those emerald green eyes that looked so worn and unhappy. He kissed my forehead.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you, I couldn't tell anyone," he said to me.

"That's no excuse," I said sarcastically, wiping away tears from my eyes. "Do we get to talk about this or are you running again?"

He stared up into the sky and let out a small sigh. "I suppose since you already know... I don't want to put you in more danger."

"Judging by tonight, I'm already in danger. Malfoy mentioned something about taking me in to see You Know Who." I put a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, if we're going to survive this, I need to know. I'm already involved.

He groaned inwardly and rubbed his temple with his hand. "Alright, I guess. Come with me. And put on the cloak," he added.

If it hadn't been so horrible of a scene, I might have jumped for joy. Instead I put on the cloak. Surprisingly, Harry didn't seem to notice that I wasn't visible. I began to wonder if he could see through invisibility cloaks like Dumbledore could when he grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

We walked past the Three Broomsticks, Flourish and Blotts, all sorts of various stores. Then we came to a clearing of woods. He took a series of turns that made me dizzy. At a particularly large tree he used his wand and tapped three times on it. A bright white light opened up into a doorway, of which he walked through. It closed behind us. We were in another alley.

As we exited I saw a large town filled with houses. We continued until he came upon the third from the left. Out from his pockets came a muggle set of keys that he used to open the door. I stepped inside, he locked the door behind us.

I could barely see anything as I slid off the cloak. All of the windows had their shades drawn, and the room was too small to have anything but a small light on the ceiling. There was a round table in the center of the room with an oil lamp. To the far white wall stood a small cubboard that only went up to my hips. Scattered around the room was newspaper clipping and tons of books piled on the floor.

"Where's Hedwig?" I immediately asked, noticing an empty cage.

"With Sirius," he answered simply. He drew up a chair, sat down and lit the oil lamp using a box of matches. He gestured me to the table.

"So," I said, clearing my throat. He pulled a flask from his side and took a sip of its contents. He finally took off the cloak, revealing him in a shirt that was five sizes too big. His once muscular form now looked unhealthily thinner. His eyes had lost their sparkle, and his hair was in larger disarray than ever.

"Where are we?"

"America."

A/n: Really short I know, but I've got another chapter coming. Bleh, I wrote all of this a little while ago, I didn't realize how short it was! Plz don't hold it against me! :p


	10. uhhhhhla

Chapter 10: The Many Reasons Why

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be on _fan_fiction.net. That just wouldn't make sense...

I nearly fell out of my seat. "But how did we-"

"Magic," he said with a half smile. He took another sip and glanced around the room nervously. His voice was lighter now, less confident than how I remembered. "How are they?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Ron, and Mione," he said sadly.

"Oh, they're... together."

"Finally!" he said. "But how are they doing, I mean?"

"You could say that they're okay, I guess. Ron's the worse of the two. Little things still set him off, like Quidditch. Sometimes he'll just go down to Hagrid's abandoned hut and stay there for a while. We all let him," I told Harry, who nodded. "Hermione's just trying to hold the group together."

"And you, are you okay?"

I stared at the ground. "No."

"Why?"

"I saw you."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you in Diagon Alley, watching us," I said.

"So you knew?"

"Yes, and no. I didn't know if you were still alive or not."

"Gin, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be, Harry. You're back now." He began to squirm uncomfortably.

"I may not be," he said.

"Yes you are. You're alive, you can come back to us, everything will be right again," I reasoned.

"Ginny, they did kill me."

"That's impossible-"

"They still are. things aren't as simple as they would have been. Everyone wants me dead. Voldemort, Fudge, they're all after me."

I stared at him, confused.

"Let me explain. It started with the Ministry. Everyone under Fudge was dying to get me out of the picture."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Voldemort is after me, and they thought that if they got rid of me, they'd get rid of Voldemort. So they tried to have me killed over the summer."

"But Fudge would never do something like that-"

"Fudge has been mental ever since Pria died."

"Who?"

"Pria was his daughter. Voldemort murdered her one month after summer holiday started," he told me.

"Oh."

"They sent a band after me. Three correspondents: Camina Small, Rydell Scotts, and Fudge himself. All of the Ministry hadn't agreed to it, but they were magicked by Fudge. They came to the Dursely's. I was in my room. I had no idea, no idea at all as to what they were up to..." he trailed off, his face flickering with remorse. I felt myself go soft for him. "Fudge wouldn't go through with it, so he sent Camina and Rydell in. They told me what was going on, and what they were supposed to do. But they had a better idea, apparently. They didn't want to kill me, they just wanted Voldemort to stop all the killings, so they decided that if everyone thought I was dead, he would stop.

"They faked my death, told Fudge that I was dead and disposed of my body. I ran away from my home with nothing, sending Hedwig loose before I escaped. They took all of my things, lied to all of the people I loved, and brushed it over like it was nothing. They thought that they had done the right thing. I saw what people thought about my death, most of them were glad that the I was killed so that Voldemort was over. They truly believed that with me gone, things would be back to normal." He laughed to himself.

"But Voldemort sure does know how to handle things right. He knew that I wasn't dead, and I found out when I discovered that Camina had been killed not a week later. So he stopped the killings. He focused on gaining power, repairing what arms he needs. People are beginning to believe that he's gone for good now. Soon all the precautions taken will be lifted, and it will be easier than ever for him to take over. Fudge is gone, we have no leader.

"I've been keeping in touch with Dumbledore, Sirius, and Rydell. They are the only ones who know that I'm still alive, besides you." He nodded in my direction.

"Harry," I said slowly. "If you didn't want me to know, you could just put a memory charm on me. I would never know."

"Do you really want that?"

"No, I want to help you."

"Then stop singing at that club."

"Why?" I asked.

"The manager is in alignment with Voldemort. He wants you dead. He wants me to come back out, so the public will blame me again and he can go back to killing. I don't want him getting to you. Malfoy had no idea what he was doing."

I sucked in a sharp breath.

"Promise me you won't go back."

I nodded slowly, closing my eyes. "I wish that I-"

"I know. It isn't fair. Living four months without human contact isn't fair either."

"I'm so sorry Harry."

He ran a hand through his hair. "It was nice to see you. On the stage and all."

I raised my eyebrows. "Was that always you there?"

He winked at me.

"You never clapped," I complained jokingly.

"What did you expect?" The look one my face caused him to laugh.

"Its good to see you smile," I said after his laughter died. "Its good just to see you again. Things were so wrong without you, I'll never be the same."

"Don't say stuff like that, Gin. One friend couldn't have brought you down that much."

"But you did."

"Then I'm sorry I hurt you," he said, avoiding my eyes.

"You will always hurt me," I said quietly. "And you always will, because I'll never have you. I'll never have us," I admitted even quieter. "But you're strong, Harry, I know you are. Think of all the countless times you've saved Hogwarts, or me for that matter! You can do this."

"I'm losing it. You have no idea..." he trailed off. Suddenly I found him staring at me peculiarly.

"No I don't," I said back.

He snapped out of his trance.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"How do I know that its really you?"

A/n: haha! Explanation enough for you? Review!


	11. fluffchap

Chapter 10: Kissing You; In My 6th Year ;)

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be on _fan_fiction.net. That just wouldn't make sense...

A/N: Gotta have SOME fluff…

He didn't look taken back. "Fair question. The problem is, I don't know how to answer it."

"Tell me something no one else would know, about us." I leaned over the table and rested my head on my arms.

"Lets see," He said thoughtfully. "D'you want to know what I remember most?"

"What?"

"Kissing you in the sixth year."

I could feel my face turn red as I tried to hide it in my arms.

"What, don't you remember?" he asked, sounding apprehensive.

"Of course I do," I rushed out. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know... I was dead after all."

"That wouldn't stop me. From thinking about it, I mean."

The moment was extremely strained and awkward. There was a war going on and we were talking about what? Kissing! Ha! It must be hormones.

"Lets just drop it," I said in hopes of avoiding more awkwardness.

"Are in that much of a hurry to forget about it?" he provoked. I was at a loss for words. Harry and I had never talked about that kiss. And in a split- second that sparkle was back in his eyes.

"No, that's not it, I just-"

He laughed. "I think you are! Wow, I must be a really bad kisser."

"You're a great kisser!" I accidentally shouted.

He grinned and leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "Well then, the secrets out. I, Harry Potter, am a great kisser. I can die happily now."

"That's right. Everything's all about you, Harry. What about me?"

"You were great too." I cocked my head to one side, Harry's face matched mine. Apparently he didn't mean to sound so upfront.

"So its mutual then, we're both great kissers. Very interesting."

"Yes, really," Harry noted. "Wow, six months apart and that's all we can talk about. D'you think that means something?"

I chuckled. "I don't know. I'm not the expert here."

There was a knock at the door, I jumped. He pointed towards the cloak. Backing up into a darkened corner, I put it on. Harry walked to the door and opened it a crack, taking off various bolts and muggle locks. I couldn't help but stare in amazement.

"Yes?" Harry said to the man outside.

"Don Parkman?"

"No, I'm afraid you have the wrong apartment house. He's two doors down, I think."

"Oh. Okay, thanks."

"No prob." He closed the door again. "Wrong house number," he said to the house.

I silently walked towards him and the door. "Can you see through this?"

His response was another grin. He searched the room with a wicked look on his face. 'I guess not,' I thought. I stood at the opposite side of him, just enough feet away so that he couldn't touch me if he stepped forward.

"Where are you?" he called. He began trotting around the apartment. "Come on, Gin, take off the stupid cloak."

I poked him on the shoulder which resulted in him performing a series of complicated spins. I tried not to laugh.

"Don't make me use my wand," he warned warmly. "Come on, I feel like a total idiot!"

Slowly, I tip- toed behind him and against the forth wall. He most probably wouldn't check there. He stood and scanned the room before him. After several seconds of diliberation, he spun around and caught me by the shoulders.

"Take off that cloak, you silly girl," he said as I gasped. I smacked his shoulder.

"You cheater, I thought that you couldn't see-"

"You thought wrong," he interrupted and threw the cloak on the floor. "I hate trying to see people like that. It can get really tiring."

"Yeah?" I asked whimsically. I couldn't help but notice that he was towering over me. My heart raced.

He smiled. "You still haven't given it to me."

"What were you looking for?" I asked, coming back down to earth.

"His wand." He reached an arm around the back of me and pulled it out of my pocket. He placed it in his own. His breath tickled my neck.

"O-oh," I stuttered. "You got that, there?"

"M- hm." he didn't take a step backwards. "Ginny, I- there were some things that I never got to say, I never got to do, before this happened. And I didn't really realize what they were until it was too late."

"Its never too late, or so you told me," I whispered.

"I wouldn't know. But I do know that if I don't kiss you now, I may just let the Ministry catch me."

He's used the line before, it brought back a wave of emotions. That feeling that I had so long avoided was trying to come back.

Harry leaned his face closer to mine tentitavely until our lips touched in a light kiss. I closed my eyes and the kiss deepened. His arms snaked about my waste, pulling me closer to him. I put my arms around his neck, inhaling and memorizing the tantalizingly sweet aroma he carried. He stroked my back lovingly.

"We really shouldn't-" I murmured between small kisses.

"Why not?"

"The- uh..." I lost my train of thought. "The minis-"

I melted into his arms as he brought me into another kiss, deeper than the last. My thoughts were sifted away into an oblivion.

A/n: Fluff. Fluff. Fluff. I like it. Do you? Hee hee huwah!


	12. Interupted

Chapter 11: Uuuuhhhh...

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be on _fan_fiction.net. That just wouldn't make sense...

Knock, Knock, Knock. Damn door, I thought.

"Ignore it," I told him.

"I wish I could, but I can't," he gave me a quick peck on the cheek before running back to the door. I leaned my head back against the wall and crawled underneath the cloak that was lying limply on the floor. I huddled in a corner.

The door creaked open, the door slammed shut immediately. He ran back to me breathlessly and pulled me up by the elbow.

"Gin, I have to get you out of here," he said. He brought me over to a barred window. Using his wand, the bars disappeared, along with the window. "Climb out. Inflamara," he pointed his wand at the room. The thousands of papers and shreddings lit on fire, spreading madly across the room.

He gave me a boost, and I scrambled out of the room. I held my hand out to him. He took and hoisted himself up and out. The window reappeared. I found myself back in the corridor that brought us here.

We ran straight towards the wall as we used to at Kings Cross. A forest flashed before my eyes. I landed on the soft moss with a thud. Harry spiraled out, landing next to me. I dragged myself over to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Its morning now. They'll be wandering where you are-"

"It's a Saturday. And no one probably even noticed."

"Malfoy did. He knows, Gin. He saw me open the door, when that man came back for a second time...I'd always avoided him before, but now he know. I wasn't careful enough!" he screamed. "We have to get you back. I need to speak with Dumbledore."

Shakily I stood up. Taking my hand, we apparated to the outsides of Hogwarts. We crowded underneath the cloak, running as fast as we could to the insides.

"Stop," he ordered.

"What is it?" I asked.

I peered past his shoulder. Two figures were traveling down the hall. Ron was carrying Hermione's books, his other free arm around her shoulder. She tossed her head back and laughed at something he said. Harry watched the scene with a look of intense lust in his eyes, lust to have his friends back and the way things were.

"Should we-?"

"No," he whispered. The laughter and the sound of their voices died away. He snapped back to reality. "Lets go."

We stopped at a large stone gargoyle. "Ton Tongue Toffees," he said. The gargoyle stepped aside as we stepped in. A stairway wound upward until it stopped at a level. Crouched over a desk, composing a letter, was Dumbledore. His gray beard looked withered and frayed his eyes more tired than usual. The cloak came off.

"Harry-" he acknowledged. "Oh Merlin," he said when he saw me standing next to him.

"Last night Ginny was attacked. Voldemorts going to make his move, he found me. I have Malfoy's wand to complete the spell. All we need now is the phoenix tear."

I looked at Harry strangely. There was no old information here.

"I see," Dumbledore said quietly. "I won't ask you to explain how _that_ happened. Are you sure then?"

"Yes, Albus!" Harry spoke, anxiously. "The phoenix tears, I can't make the potion without them!"

"Harry, something happened to Fawks."

"What?" He walked over and leaned against the desk. "Albus, we don't have time for this, I need those tears."

Albus gestured to the stand where there lay Fawks. "He's dying."

"Of course he is, but in a few moments he'll be back."

"No, he won't."

I looked at the bird. His vibrant red colors had faded into a grayish black. I'd never seen anything like it. I remembered Fawkes from my second year when Harry saved me from the Basalisk. I'd flown out with him, so I'd known him before.

"What happened?" I spoke up.

"It's his time. The spirit of the phoenix will be passed to another. We will not know where, or when, but it will happen," Dumbledore explained in a hush. Slowly, I made my way to the dying bird. It gave a menial squawk in recognition of me. I stroked the top of its head, listening to Dumbledore and Harry talk.

"How are we going to get the tears then?" Harry asked in a resigned voice.

"We find the new phoenix potential with a locator spell." He shook his head. "I must say Harry, this is most unusual. I did not expect this from Fawkes now; there must be something larger going on. It seems fate has aligned itself, this will be no normal transformation, I suspect."

I felt his eyes on me.

"You saved my life once," I said to the bird. "I wish I could save yours."

It squawked lightly again. "How long do you think we have?" I asked Dumbledore.

"Not long now."

"What of this potion then?"

Dumbledore sent a questioning look to Harry. "She know everything," Harry said. He sat down gruffly and held his head in his hands "Its a potion, Gin, that'll stop Voldemort."

"There's no such thing," I stated.

"That's what we thought. But there is a way, to stop him, that is. You dip a wand into the potion; it creates something almost supernatural. It's called, 'The Ecnarael.' It uses phoenix tools to cleanse evil, in a way. But only the evil viewed by the beholder of it. It took us forever to find the rest of the ingredients, now all we need is Fawkes." Harry paused and looked up at me.

"And they wouldn't know about it?"

"No. It was a lost spell, found among ancient Runes in Egypt. It exceeds beyond natural power. There are few who can handle the Ecnarael, I suspect Voldemort is one of them. And Harry," Dumbledore said. "But all we can do is wait, until it forms. Harry, you will stay in the castle. I advise that you do not go far. Miss Weasely, not a word to anyone. We'll contact you when we need you. You may leave."

Both Harry and I exited. When we reached the revolving staircase, he put on the cloak. I nearly jumped when I felt his hand clasp around mine. I felt a sigh of relief.

"You should really eat something, you're so thin," I said.

"Fine."

"I'll take you to the kitchens." It was almost six o'clock in the morning, there were no students that I could roaming the halls. We took our time; not that he had any choice in the matter.

A/N: Again, I'm sorry that the chaps aren't as long as some of you wanted them to be, but I already wrote these a while ago, so the later chapters will be longer, scouts honor! Ohh, and I'm going to Utah for spring break (Two days), it'll be my first plane ride and sighting of snow. Cheers for me! But that means that I won't be able to update for a while. Thanks for all the reviews!


	13. stuff

Chapter 13: The Result of Anger, w/o management

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be on _fan_fiction.net. That just wouldn't make sense...

A/n: Muchas Apologias mis amigos buenos. Yo tuve a Utah para mi vacaciona. Sorry for not updating. ;(

"You saved me once, I just wish that I could repay you with the favor," I heard myself say. The room was nothingness, a pure white light whipping around me like a thick fog.

"But you can," echoed a voice.

"How? Where are you? What am I supposed to do?" I asked, spinning around in search of the owner of the gentle voice.

"When the time comes, you will know, but all in good time. I have come here to warn you yet, Virginia Weasely. You strayed from your destiny when you followed a false dream. You are witch- kind, and a daughter of magic. Do not tempt fate, for he will gladly take your true passion. Find it, it lies already in front of you, and hold onto it tight. Or it will fly away..." It faded.

"Wait! I don't understand!" I shouted into nothingness. "Explain yourself! Tell me what to do."

A flash of vibrant reds, golds and bronzes filled my line of vision. It was so bright, that I was forced to close my eyes.

When I opened them, I was still in the Astronomy Tower, lying on the floor where I had once been asleep.

"A dream, it was all just another dream," I said to myself, rubbing my eyes sleepily. "Ugh," I said aloud as I noticed my current state of un- cleansingness. I brushed a piece of dirt off of my arm.

Unlocking the door out of the astronomy tower, I walked back to the common room.

"GINNY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Ron, let me go, I'm all dirty," I complained after he threw himself on me.

"OH, let go you say? I'M NOT EVER LETTING YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT AGAIN!"

"Shut up, Ron. Dumbledore knew where I was. I was doing some work for him. It required going into the Forbidden Forest, that's all. I'm fine, now let me go." I nudged him off.

"You could have told me," he snapped.

"I couldn't. You were off all day with your girlfriend!"

"So?!" he yelled. His face colored slightly, and he stamped his foot down hard like a three year old having a temper tantrum.

"So let me go take a shower," I breezed past him. I heard him sigh angrily behind me, but paid no mind to it at all. Ha! For once I was above and beyond the knowledge of my brother.

I hurried to the shower. I looked horrible, judging by the mirror, and I probably smelled worse. I turned the tabs to the shower head.

T my surprise, I was hit with a wave of cold water that spread goosebumps passed my arms and all down my back. I switched the tabs farther to the left, it was still cold. Finally it reached the maximum heat setting, and still, all I felt was chilling coldness.

After a second or two, I adjusted, and learned that I didn't mind the coldness so much anymore. I washed away twenty- four hours of running through a city and a forest, along with the dried tears I'd cried.

Afterwards I changed into a pair of black slacks and a white muscle shirt. What can I say? Muggle clothes could be really comfortable when properly chosen. I grabbed my ivy green sweatshirt that Charlie had given me before he left Hogwarts, which was a thousand years ago. It still hung loosely around my frame, and my fingers barely reached out from the cuffs. I blow dried my hair and bent down to pick up the dirty clothes. Giving a sweeping glance around the room, I shoved the dirty laundry under my bed until later.

"That's disgusting."

I spun around on my heel, standing in front of the scene of the bed that I had just unlawfully victimized.

"It really is. And you know that Dumbledore wouldn't waste his money on house elves. That's what they're there for."

I smiled at my friends' vindictive behavior. "Hi Hermione. And I won't let it happen again."

"Sure..." she sat down next to me on the bed, all cheery eyed. "Whats up?"

"Nothing."

"I haven't seen you around since yesterday. Where were you this morning?"

"Working with Dumbledore," I lied.

"Oh." An overly large smile settled on her face. "Okay then."

"Is there something you want to talk about?" I asked, hoping that she wouldn't stay long.

"Nope. I just thought that I'd come on in and see what was going on." Bull. Hermione never went anywhere she didn't have to without a reason of some sort.

"Liar. Ron sent you in to make sure that I was okay. That's just like him. Brothers." I rolled my eyes.

"Wrong again. But there is something that I wanted to talk to about, I lied before." Her face lit up in excitement, and that oh- so- annoyingly- prefect mouth of hers that has informed so many people of things that they didn't want to know... giggled.

Oh. Crap.

"It has to do with a certain...boy."

I covered my hands with my ears. "No, no, no. I don't want to talk about Ron."

She giggled again. "Its not about Ron, silly. Its about, your guy."

"My guy?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah. You didn't really think that I'd believe that story you thought up about Dumbledore, did you? Come on, I know you better than that. There's some one. And I'll be damned if I can't guess who it is."

My face fell. "Hermione, you know that I haven't liked anyone since Harr-"

"Oh pish posh! That would be almost three years! Even I couldn't control my hormones that much," she said with a knowing glance.

"Fine," I resided. "Its Dave. I have an enormous, gigantic crush on Dave Hethman," I lied. Everyone liked him. It would come as no surprise to her if I said his name.

"That's it? Aww, I thought that it was some one more exciting. And less... muscular." She gritted her teeth as my brown eyes grew wide.

"Don't you DARE tell Ron! I know what this is about, he's gonna kick Daves arse, that's what's going on! If you tell anyone I'll disown you, I'll-"

"Fine, Gin. I won't." she stood up abruptly. "But Ron's really worried and who knows what he'll do if he doesn't let this anger out some how. Oh. geez, if Harry hadn't died, then maybe he wouldn't be going through all this pain!"

Maybe Hermione didn't realize how selfish this sounded, but what with all my emotions running high lately, I would not let it escape my wrath.

"That's right, its all about you and Ron. You and Ron, Ron and you. Well I'm sick of it, doesn't it even matter that Harry's not here anymore?! Don't you care?"

"I'm sorry Gin, I didn't mean it to sound-"

"What about his life? He'll never get to have a girlfriend, or be as happy as you Ron are. He'll never get that and you don't even care!" I barged out of the room, my face flushed. When I slammed open the door, Ron was on the other side.

"What?!" I snapped.

"I was just-"

"Get out of my way!" I pushed through him. I ran down the halls, rather comfortably I might add. Wind blew passed me, my hair was flung behind me. I felt free.

I ran past the doors, that seemed to magically open for me. I was in the back- yardish kind of area, that was free and open. I ran wildly around, I couldn't stop. There was a large hill that dipped down steeper than it rose. I knew it was there, yet I was running like a wild woman anyway.

I remembered that in my fourth year, I had fallen accidentally down that hill and broken my wrist, doing nearly the exact same thing that I was doing now.

And I continued forth.

I reached the end of the ledge, I wasn't sweating a drop. Then there was air, air beneath my feet as I drifted along over the steepness. I hung in the air momentarily, perhaps too long, until I finally fell.

What surprised me was that I landed on my feet, I was far from normal jumping distance. And even more so, there was a cold chill leaning upon my back. I turned my head.

I was lit on fire.


	14. more stuff

Chapter 14: Rain Drops keep Fallen On My Head

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be on _fan_fiction.net. That just wouldn't make sense...

A/n: Don't shoot me, I know that its been a long, long time since I've updated. But I was in Utah for over a week snowboarding! Stop the violence, man…

Immediately the sweatshirt was up over my head and on the grass with one fluid movement. I beat it against the floor, the fire was minimal.

Five beatings later, the fire would not put out (!). I took a moment to study it.

The flames weren't as they were supposed to look. They didn't spread their peculiarly bright flames across my woolen sweater, but stood almost stagnant across the back. Its color was radiant, but from what I could tell, emitted no heat. Just cold waves. It held no threatening stance whatsoever.

I dropped the sweater on the ground again. The moment it left my reach it began to die down. Not wanting to lose it, I crouched next to the heap slowly. I held my hand over the flame, and it rose. Normal, right?

I had the sudden urge to touch the flame. My hand was only inches away...

It was cold as well. I actually held my palm through the center of the flame. Surely my hand would have been burning by now. The flame began to climb higher at my touch. Frightened, I snapped my hand away. It instantly died.

"Ahh!" I yelled. My hand was under the consumption of a bright red flame. I waved it around madly.

I heard a loud rumble, causing me to stair up at the sky. Hadn't I noticed how dark it had become? One drop of rain landed on my cheek. Another on my back. Two on my chin.

Lightening clapped in the distance. More rain pounded around me, touching every dry part of me that was exposed to its path. I thrust my hand up higher, making it easier for the rain to hit it.

"What in the world- Argh!" The flame merely laughed at my futile attempts and remained in its healthy glowing state.

Through squinted eyes I looked for an answer on how to put this 'thing' out. When there came none, I sat my arse down on the grass and hugged my knees, holding my flaming hand away from the rest of me.

I was cold again, I was wet again, and I was damned well angry again. I punched the ground with my fist. Unfortunately, that only made matters worse. My fist throbbed with pain.

I laid back in exasperation, letting the rain fall all over my face but not really caring. I wouldn't be able to go back to the school like this, flaming fists weren't normal even for a witch. I closed my eyes. I could tell that my hand was still enflamed, it felt cooler than the warm rain.

The thunderstorm lasted all afternoon. And there I laid, oblivious to the world around me. I felt calmer, sleepier. It didn't take much energy to fall asleep, the rain beating down against me and gently lulling me into a frightless sleep.

__

"Do not be afraid."

"I don't understand," I said to nothingness.

"You are what you are. The flame you carry, is indeed not one to be carelessly thrown away. It is a tool, it is a sign of what you are."

"And what am I then?

"A tool. This is your duty, this is your destiny. The flame is not your enemy. Do not treat it like one. Embrace your instincts. Do not follow your path, lead it. You **are**..."

"What the hell am I?" I yelled, awakening from the dream and sitting straight up. I was soaked to the bone all over. Maybe wearing a white shirt hadn't been the best idea I'd ever had (!). 

All I know is that the flame had disappeared from my hand, leaving a dry spot on myself. I touched it with my other hand and it felt the same as it did before, smooth and skin- like (A/n: imagine that!).

Gratefully I smiled to myself, but only for a moment. It was still raining outside when I awoke. I had no idea as to how long I had been out, but it was dark. The moon was invisible tonight.

I searched the ground for the sweater. When I found it, it was sopping wet as well. I wrung it out and tied it around my waist.

The castle was glowing brightly behind me. I could make out each individual candle flame against the stone walls of Hogwarts. I never really noticed how big it was until now. Except for maybe when I first saw at my first year here at Hogwarts. But the school looked different now. I saw it in a whole new light, as a sanctuary. Half of the students in the school would be dead by now if not for Hogwarts. Several of them close friends of mine.

It was at this moment that I realized that I was outside of the sanctuary. For so long I had been exposed to the real world and I hadn't even known it. What had kept me safe? There were so many things that had happened, and he was always there to save me.

"Harry?" I said aloud. I felt his presence. He was somehow always there. Every time I needed some one, he was always there. Always.

"Yes?" he spoke. Obviously he was using the cloak again.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Nothing."

"Okay then. Tell me why you're out here?"

"I fell asleep."

"But why?"

"My arm was on fire."

"What?" I could feel the doubt in his voice as well.

"It was on fire. First my back was on fire. Then it got on the sweater. Then I touched the fire because I'm an idiot. Then my hand lit on fire. Then it wouldn't go out. then it started to rain. Then I fell asleep. Then I woke up from another weird dream. Then my arm was not on fire. And then you were here." I breathed deeply. "That was a lot of 'thens'."

But Harry didn't seem interested in my 'then' thoughts. He was more concerned with what really happened. "What did you dream?" he hurriedly asked.

"It was another weird voice. Told me all this crap about my destiny, and fire and..."

"Another one?"

"I had one this morning. When I looked out at Harper's Morning. It was pretty much the same thing. It told me that I was a tool, and I have to follow my path. The basic stuff," I said with a shrug.

"And your arm was on fire?"

"Actually it was my hand, but they're all the same thing."

"And your back too?"

"Yes," I reassured.

"Did it hurt, or, what was it?"

"It was nothing. I felt nothing. No pain."

"Hm," he contemplated. "I don't know what that means."

"Join the club."

"I'll go to Dumbledore. Though he might not be at the best of spirits right now. Fawkes is gone. This afternoon, there's nothing left." I heard the soft crunches of him walking across the field.

"Oh," I whispered. "I'm going back in."

He fake- laughed, a new trademark of a new Harry. "Not like drenched that you're not. Filch would have a fit."

"I don't care anymore. You heading off too?"

"Yeah. But I wanted to... to say goodnight to Ron and Hermione. Not literally say goodnight, but see them one last time. Is that... is that right?" He asked.

"Its normal. Actually it isn't normal in your case. But it's right for you to want to see them, even if they can't see you. It might help you. I think you should go for it. Just don't get caught," I warned.

"How would I get caught?"

"I don't know, Ron's really weird. Sometimes he has a sixth sense about this kind of stuff. Just be careful."

"I will."


	15. The Message

Chapter 15: The Message

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be on _fan_fiction.net. That just wouldn't make sense...

A/n: The Ron thing that I put in there was there for a reason, but strangely enough, I don't remember why… =P I think I might put it in there later for a certain, er, reference, but otherwise, it was just a comment Ginny made (for that Chapter). Did I answer your question?

A/n: Real short Chapter, I know. But I'm working on building it up! My computer has been ditzy, So I haven't really been able to update. Sorry!

The first place I headed to after I left Harry was the library. It was well after hours, but I, after hearing Harry's countless library sessions, put a silencing charm on the books and the room. It was easy to pick up the books that I was interested in, and read them. I picked up several stacks on dreams and what they mean, premonitions, the Inner Eye, and Special Fire Occurrences (SFO's). After three hours of extensive research, I had nothing to work with to find out what was going on with me. I don't know, maybe it was just hormones.

While picking up yet another god- awful book on SFO's, another book with smaller binding fell to the floor. I picked it up between my forefinger and thumb, furrowing my eyebrows. It didn't look like any of the ones I had picked up. On the dragon- hyde cover in staggered letters were the words 'Animigus: Becoming The Animal In You.'

I opened it to the first page. It was wrinkled, very worn, and probably older than any of the other books I had collected. It smelled oddly like lemons. Don't know why, and I don't care to either. I looked in the glossary.

"What is an Animigus, How to become one, Laws to abide by, Choosing your animal..." I glanced at the stacks of books by my side that had gotten me absolutely no where, then up at the book in my hand. Perhaps it would be okay to take a small break from all this research. Besides, this book looked more interesting. Ten times more interesting.

Skipping all the legalities and definitions in the beginning, I went straight to the picking your animal section. There were tons of pages torn out as I skipped there, most of them on 'how to', which made me nervous for some reason or another. In the very back of the book there was an array of symbols. In a large chart, they had birth date listings, then they had another by Latin names and another for physical appearances of the minority. Meaning with me, my red hair. Its always nice to have a distinguishing feature.

I traced my finger down the different lists of physical types, and as I did so, the words began to disappear. I stopped touching the book, but words still began to disappear from all corners of the book. Until, there were only a few letters and numbers left on the page.

"Lets see, what's left?" I began to read the text. "Red hair- well that certainly was a given, Born under the half- moon, November born- yes quite right," I said. All of the information looked correct. Even the portion about being born under the half- moon. I had looked that up during my Divination class a couple years back.

Next to the evenly spaced words there was another sign. A firebird.

_"You didn't need the text to figure this out." I saw the phoenix Fawkes in front of me, iridescent and ghostlike. He spoke to me softly, reaching out to me telepathically._

"Yes I do, I didn't know what you were trying to say before. And I still don't know what it is that I'm supposed to be doing now. Please, explain it to me. I'm desperate, I'm not sure of anything anymore," I pleaded.

"Think then. What could be happening?"

"Harry and Dumbledore are trying to kill Voldemort."

"You're already wrong. Harry, Dumbledore, and you are trying to stop Voldemort."

"Oh. Okay then. But what do they need me for?" Think, Ginny, think! "So they need something and I'm supposed to give it to them?"

He nodded.

"But I don't have anything!"

"Yes you do. All the signs point towards it. You had a dream."

"Yes, I had a dream to sing, but I lost that dream. It was too much, and I needed... I needed Harry to be there with me."

"Not that dream. It was your destiny to find Harry. And it is your destiny to still save others. Now what is it that they need?"

"They need you. Or your tears rather. So if you could just come over here and fill something with your tears then it won't be a problem anymore. That's what I can give them. Your tears."

"Ginny, they can't have me. I don't exist. But you do. A part of me, is in you."

"Yeah right," I said sarcastically. "I'm part bird-"

"Part firebird, a phoenix. I wasn't supposed to die now, and I'm not actually suppose to die at all without being reborn. But things are changing now, magic is changing. Things are so different and it is in the natural order for you to bear this gift."

"What gift?"

"Don't you see? The gift that is already becoming you. Today, when I came to you earlier, you were already changing."

"Are you saying that I'm going to turn into a phoenix?"

"No. You will carry the natural power of a phoenix, not become one. But you are good, Virginia Weasely, pure good. Otherwise you wouldn't have been swayed by Tom Riddle so long ago. I was meant to save you, there was a bond there that can never be broken. And your connection with Harry, that too, is what makes us all fit together. He needs you need him. Protect him."

"I will... But I still don't understand. How am I supposed to work this power?"

"The same way you carry a spirit with you. Look into your heart and you will find the answer. I must leave now. And you must wake. You are all running out of time. I have one last message. Voldemort will attack Hogsmeade to get to Harry. Move quickly before it is too late."

"Goodbye Fawkes."

"Goodbye Virginia."

I snapped my head up with a start. I slammed the book shut. Another dream, but this time, things were starting to make a whole lot more sense.


	16. A Flash of Gold

Chapter 16:

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be on _fan_fiction.net. That just wouldn't make sense...

What usually took at least twenty minutes dragging my feet up the stairs to get to the common room, for once only took three strides. Well... more or less.

I was excited, so much so as I could feel almost every molecule in my body buzz with energy. My path, my _new_ path, was set before me.

I locked myself into the bedroom of the other sixth year girls, which was thankfully empty. There was probably a Hogsmeade trip planned for the day, but I wouldn't know. I stopped paying attention to those details a long time ago. Now more important thoughts occupied my mind.

I made sure that the door was locked again, I couldn't have some one stepping in on me. I cleared the large bear rug from the floor, revealing a spotless stone clearing that stood out against the other parts of the floor. Perfect.

I stood in the center of the clearing, debating whether or not I should strip down or not. Nah, I thought. I didn't know much about the Animigus transformation, but I did know that a pair of sweat pants and a tight shirt would probably survive. To prepare myself, or maybe just to comfort myself, I placed five white candles in the formation of where a five- teared star would have its points. I used my wand to draw a circle in chalk, connecting the points, and then a pentagram inside of the circle. Hey, if it could work on Buffy _and_ Charmed...

I placed myself in the center of the drawing. I lifted my wand high above me, preparing to say whatever words that would spill from my mouth. I tilted the tip of my wand down so that it pointed at myself. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I tried saying my name, but there was nothing.

I frantically tried to run out of the circle, but the candles extinguished, leaving me in an unfamiliar darkness for midmorning. If I could have spoken, I would have gasped.

Then the room was illuminated, just as brightly as it had been on Harper's Morning. My eyes refused to close, my throat refused to scream. I let my wand spill from my hand to the floor with a silent crash. A wind blew above me, below me, all around me until the room ceased to make sense.

The wind became satisfied and calmed. The brightness faded, until I could see as clear as day. Clearer, even. I could spot every detail in the room, from the dust in between the cracks on the floor, to the flecks of paint chipped off of the wall. I noticed a mirror, then I noticed myself.

It was still me, almost. I still had my red hair, I was still a human. But then I wasn't me. Not only was I part human, I was part phoenix. It wasn't an ordinary sight, at all. I was me, but then I had wings of flaming red fire to match my hair. The fire spread to the rest of me, giving off a luminous glow. I waved my hand in front of my face and the light followed, leaving tiny sparks. There was a natural light breeze surrounding me, throwing my hair back behind my shoulders. As odd as it looked, there was something graceful about how I was. I felt in control, and for once, capable.

When I looked into the mirror again, I saw more than myself, I saw my destiny. I was changing again. Five minutes later I had transformed completely into a bird similar to Fawkes, although somewhat smaller. I became the phoenix, an Animigus. Or at least, I thought that was what I was. One can never be quite sure.

For several reasons, I was not surprised at the transformation. Fawkes had told (or warned?) me of what might happen. It was only natural.

It was beyond excitement, unlike anything else I've ever felt to transform into a phoenix. It was beautiful and complete, and carried nothing more than freedom. There was power in my hands, well, feathered wings.

It took me a while to finally realize that I was a bird, which meant only one thing: flight. I could fly. I beat my wings lightly, still sensing the room all around me. I was lifted off of the floor as my muscles contracted lightly. It was more difficult than I had thought. The wind would probably help.

I flew towards the window, which had somehow blown open. If you're wondering how, it was magic. =P. I continued outside, soaking in the failing light. Before I had never realized its awesome beauty. Rings of red crowded and mingled with bright oranges and sapphire skies. The wind lifted me higher up, I had to work to keep my balance.

Harry, I had to find Harry. The problem was, I had no idea where he was. Something was nagging at my sides. I didn't know how to find him, besides that he had gone up to see Ron and Hermione the other night. What's worse, I didn't know how to get out of the animigus that I was in.

A third voice entered my head. it told me not to worry, not to fret, just to keep flowing. I obeyed that voice, wanting to push away my worries, however minimal. I headed toward the Forbidden Forest, not caring who or what was watching me.

Not even if they happened to have a pair of silvery blue eyes.

Change In Point of View: Draco Malfoy

(A/N; Keep in mind, Draco doesn't know about Fawkes. But he does have elementary education on phoenixes.)

It was getting dark, I happened to be returning from Hogsmeade. The reason for this, was that _she_ wasn't there. I had to find her, and I had to find out if they had already succeeded in making the Ecnarael. I had done as much research as ever, buried myself in the library for days, but I came up empty. I was beginning to wonder if such magic could exist. Whatever magic it was, it had to do with a phoenix of some sort. Ha, tough luck for them finding a rare bird like that!

I shifted the bag I was carrying. Father had begun an interesting collection of weaponry at home, and he'd been using me all year to transport and sell them. He was working up to something. At Hogsmeade I'd discovered an ebony- colored crossbow. he would most definitely be pleased. The store manager had assured me that there was no arrow sharper, or more poisonous.

Stopping at the entrance of the castle, I waited. It would be at least two hours before the other would return, and I had no intention of coming back to the 'security' of Dumbledore earlier than I had to. That was when I saw a flash of gold in the sky. It was a bird, but not just any bird. It had to be a phoenix.

With one fluid movement, I took the cross bow out of my bag and positioned myself behind some shrubs. I aimed, and fired. With ease, the arrow was released and struck the heart of the bird. I saw it falter in its path, stumbling along in the air like a broken broomstick.

And then it fell, slowly, letting the air currents carry it down to certain doom. I didn't see where it landed, but I did hear a scream from the distance, and it was human. I tucked away the crossbow, and left for the solitude of the forest.

A/n: So, what did you think? Drop me a review. Bleh, I had to get comma- happy again. Coming up soon: the next chapter. Hehehe.


	17. Darkness

Chapter 17: Darkness

A/n: Well, the POV's get a little mixed up here, and I know the entire story has been in Ginny's point of view, but its kind of hard to describe what's happening when you're dying. So, I get to shake things up a bit! Weee!

Ginny:

Darkness. It was consuming me fast. I thought that I was going blind, but it wasn't until I felt the floor hit me that I realized this wasn't so.

I was the phoenix no longer. Instead I was just another mangled girl's body, laying on the cold, unforgiving ground. Pain was surrounding me unlike anything else I'd ever felt. Lifting my head what few inches possible, I saw the long, ebony arrow that had penetrated my heart.

I closed my eyes, as if not believing what was happening, would make it so it wasn't. It wouldn't be long now until the charcoal shadows of death would be taking me.

Where are you, Harry?

Harry:

I felt a stab to my heart. Something terrible was going to happen. I picked up my head from the letter I had been reading from Dumbledore. He'd found a phoenix, miraculously, and it was on its way. The light outside was seemingly becoming brighter, as if beckoning me to look out the window. Following my instinct I shifted to the window, walking seriously towards it. Oh, the sight that met my eyes...

There was a phoenix outside my window. The last ingredient, and just when we needed it. Momentarily I was filled with hope. But then that terrible something happened. The bird was struck, and began to twist and contort in grotesque shapes. Was it my imagination? Could my head be toying with me, mocking me with my most deepest desire?

When I saw the phoenix begin to drop, I realized that this was no time for wandering thoughts. I threw on my father's cloak and descended the stairs leading to Hogwarts. There would be only moments to spare, I needed to have those phoenix tears.

In record time I had made it to the entrance of Hogwarts, pushing open the door, and had already walked outside. But there was no phoenix to be found.

I rushed to a clearing where I thought that it had fallen. Again, no phoenix. A 

luminous red caught my eye.

I wasn't thinking as I ran towards the lifeless looking body sprawled across the ground. And there she was, trapped in completeness. It wasn't supposed to end this way for her.

"Oh god, no. Ginny!"

I rushed forward, blood pounding in my ears._ Not this way, no. It wasn't right. Her? A phoenix? No, why didn't she tell me? She's not gone, she can't be. No. It didn't end this way._

"Ginny, Ginny, wake up. Oh God, no! Wake up!"

An arrow. Her heart. Blood everywhere, spreading like a flash flood. I hurriedly took off my father's cloak and ripped the edge of my sleeve off to stop the flow. My hands were instantly drenched, stained with the very thing sustaining her.

_My wand? Where was my wand?_ I searched myself, shaking. When I did find it I pointed it at her, racking my brain for healing spells. It may not be too late.

"Get away from her!"

I paused. Some one had spotted me.

"Stand up!" The familiar voice delayed. I didn't know whether to move or not. This could be my only chance to save her. "I said stand up!" It hollered.

I put my hands in the air and slowly stood.

"Turn around!"

"Please, she-" I pleaded.

"Turn. Around."

I turned to face my oppressor, but he wasn't alone. He held a wand out menacingly, as if trying to protect the woman standing next to him. Ron and Hermione. The scowls on their faces turned to surprise when they recognized me.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, lowering her wand and stepping forward. Ron held out his wand protectively.

"Don't. We don't know if that's him."

_Oh God_.

"Ron, please, let me help Ginny, she'll die-"

"Get away from her!" He spat back. A spell was playing on his lips. I had to do it. I had to.

"Kalbnishra!" I said, pointing my wand at him.

"No!" Hermione blocked the curse from Ron's path and was thrown against the castle wall.

"Hermione!" Ron hesitated, torn between his sister and Hermione. He made up his mind and rushed back to Hermione.

This was my window of opportunity. I knelt back next to Ginny, her face looking deathly pale. Brushing some hair aside from her face, I muttered an incantation.

Life was brought back to her eyes. She took a deep breath. The arrow was still there but the bleeding had stopped. Thank Merlin for magic.

Ginny:

"Harry?" I asked weakly. His face was bent over mine, a worried look in his eyes.

"Sh, you'll be okay. I promise, its okay. Just hold still."

He reached towards the arrow and gave it a ruff yank necessary for it to be pulled out. I let out a stifled yell. He flinched and threw the sick aside, I was surprised to see no blood. I sat up with the help of his hand on my back.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I- I think so-"

"Gin, you're the phoenix. But its impossible, Dumbledore said that he'd found one."

I peered over his shoulder and saw my brother holding onto Hermione, who seemed to look okay. Rpm spun on his heel, a look of rage in his eyes. He lifted his wand.

"Yes but- Harry run!"

Snapping his head up from me, he rolled onto his side, missing Harry by mere inches.

"Ron, stop it! Its Harry!" I yelled.

"Harry's dead. Get away from whoever he is," he yelled back. Why couldn't he tell that this was just Harry?

Harry reached for his cloak and put it on. He disappeared just before Ron repeated the curse.

"Damn!" Ron yelled. Pulling Hermione along, they sprinted over to me.

"Gin are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but-"

"That wasn't Harry," Ron claimed, staring at me. "I don't know what he told you, but it wasn't him."

"You're wrong."

"Harry's dead!" Whoever that was, he hurt Hermione, and he would have hurt you if he'd had the chance."

"No. Harry never died," I began. Hermione looked deep in thought, thinking about God knows what.

"Don't. Move." Ordered a malicious voice.

A/n: Crappy spot to leave off, but ya see, it was the only place that I can think of. Ahh, a badly written cliffhanger. That really sucks.

Anywho, I'm really sorry for the non- updateness. I think what I'll have to do is try and update every Sunday. But I don't know, there is just too much crap going on right now. In the next two weeks I have three projects to do, an audition, four orchestra performances, the SAT II's and an Ap exam, and then my regular seven school exams. I am so swamped. But you know what would make my day? If I got more reviews! I'm greedy- so sue me! Wait no! Don't sue me, then I'll cry. But anyway, thankyou for all of you who reviewed! Much love! Chapter 17: Darkness

A/n: Well, the POV's get a little mixed up here, and I know the entire story has been in 


End file.
